


Four

by blankdblank



Series: Thorin Modern AU Rambles/Imagines [6]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Amputation, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Drama, Family Bonding, Fighting and Making Up Again, Hook-Up, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, Meet the Family, Moving In Together, Near Break Up, One night stand to relationship, Rehabilitation, Roommates, Surgeons, Surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-25 19:11:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18267632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankdblank/pseuds/blankdblank
Summary: Alone and in full custody of your estranged twin’s children you find a new job and home. One that grows warmer as you bond with a set of brothers who are your new students and interns at the hospital you work at. Through them you find out your recent one night stand isn’t going to remain just that for long.





	1. Chapter 1

Adjusting the blanket on your Son’s lap you looked up at the opening door with a faint smile at your Doctor entering with a smile of her own glancing at the four boys asleep in their stroller. Standing you moved to the table and climbed on saying, “Sorry.”

She chuckled softly taking her seat on her stool, “Not a problem at all.” Her eyes left the boys to land on yours taking in the striking purple gaze fixed on her under pitch black curls pulled back in a drooping braided bun. “So, you’re still showing negative results?”

You nodded, “Four tests so far, but my old OB said it could take another three months for the meds to work their way out of my system.”

Your eyes skimmed down to her name tag reading ‘Dis Findis’ as she glanced over your file again, “And you’re certain you aren’t wanting to be pregnant?”

Your eyes locked with hers as she fought not to look away from your deeply pained expression, “It’s a bit complicated. But simply put, my Sister and I shipped out together, and she took a hit for me, ended up having a hysterectomy. So when she got home and had to face her Husband who she’d barely been married a year to before we left I volunteered to be her surrogate, but when we started to try for another batch, he died on his tour. And she’s run off, so it’s just me and my 4 Sons.”

Her lips parted as she closed the file, “I, she just left?”

“When they were born, she had a hard time dealing with the fact she couldn’t nurse them, and it grew from there. We thought maybe if when they stopped nursing she would bond more, but they are just both gone now.”

She gave you a brief forced smile turning to retrieve a set of gloves leaving your file on the counter before pulling the sonogram machine closer as you laid back and propped up your legs for the deeper camera for earlier results. “Alright, let’s check this out.” Glancing back over her shoulder at the soft hum one of your toddlers gave as he shifted his stuffed ram higher across his chest then back again inserting the camera after a soft warning as you exhaled and glanced at the screen, “So what do you do for a living?”

“I’m a surgeon. Mostly trauma and cardio.” Her eyes met yours slightly wider as you continued, “I actually start here on Thurday, till then I’ve started my teaching courses over at Erebor U.”

A small smirk slid across her lips, “Teaching and surgery, bold move.”

You giggled softly, “One thing my students never refer to me as is bold. They prefer much stronger adjectives.”

She chuckled softly adjusting the camera making you bite your lip, “Ah, the professors we loathed. So destructive and yet our best allies. I was one of the few to be loved by mine, if I taught I would be the same.” Tapping her fingers on the keyboard she took the measurements before shifting the screen for your better viewing, “All negative, no sign of any attached embryos.”

After your nod she eased the camera out and let you sit up as she filled you in on all the signs to look out for as symptoms as the drugs left your system before leaving to let you dress, making sure to come back in again to help you ease the stroller out of the exam room and the office as you left. Exhaling you gently placed the boy’s back in their car seats and made the drive home.

The large home even with the boys felt a bit extravagant for you to be staying there, but with your distant Cousins leaving to sail west you jumped on the first open property you could find and Erebor Med always made sure to call you at least once a month hoping to steal you away for themselves and the University was the same.

At least now since your month long transition you could get back to teaching and operating. But to say you haven’t enjoyed your teaching so far would be a complete lie, you’d already, out of the hundreds you taught in the graduate classes there, had settled on two of the best as your prized pupils. Two brothers that would go above and beyond for you, younger than the average student, just as you were who thrived on your constructive pressure. All the others buckled terribly, not just with the course work but with the extra stacks of reference books you offered to all of them the Durin brothers alone managed to pour through them soon realizing why you had instructed them beyond just the simplistic textbooks everyone else stuck to.

Three days a week you got to see them and answer each of their questions while they eagerly counted down the days until their first years working as interns in Erebor Med, conveniently the week you would be starting there as well. Night after night they lingered after your classes helping you clean up before rushing back to their dorms, but tonight as you passed the bricked in building you spotted the pair curling up outside making you chuckle softly as you parked and rolled down the window giving off a whistle drawing their attention. Rising to their feet they crossed the distance as small smiles slid on their faces.

Kili, “Professor Pear, need directions?”

You smirked back at him saying, “Get in, you can stay at mine. Just don’t mind the car seats.”

Fili smirked at you, “Car seats? You have bairns?”

You nodded, “Four.”

They looked at you raising their brows, “Just get in.” Smirking they climbed in the empty front row and buckled in as you pulled out and drove off watching their awed gazes at your house when you pulled up.

Fili, “Wow, your Husband must be loaded.”

“Not married, it was a Cousins, they moved.” You nodded your head to the side walking towards the front door easing your bag on your shoulder as they expected to see a group of small children rushing to the door to greet you only to spot the four toddlers timidly standing in their bouncing harnesses before cooing and squeaking happily when they spotted you. Glancing sideways at your Cousins Bilbo and Frodo that both exhaled and claimed seats on the couch after greeting the boys as you set down your bag and gently kissed each of them as they timidly planted their feet down again for a momentary bounce. Walking over the boys left their bags by yours helping you lift them out of the harnesses for their dinner as your other Cousin Sam exited the kitchen with a smile, “Dinner’s ready.”

Sitting the boys in their high chairs you three and Sam fed the boys their meal before you enjoyed the meal Sam had prepared before putting them to bed for the night and your Cousins went back home next door as you showed the boys to two of your spare rooms. Soon becoming a habit with their late nights utilizing your full library in your house to the point of having to give up their dorm rooms and pay to rent out your rooms all while eagerly jumping in to help you with the boys who they had instantly fallen for and accepted into their family without as much as a request from you.

…

Kneeling squarely, straddling the officer bleeding out under you with the large pool of blood growing on the floor below you that one of the interns was currently laying in after passing out from the trip to get the bag of blood a nurse was now hooking up, making sure to kick leg of the man blocking her path. Glancing over you caught the gaze of the sterling blue eyes locked on your body as you worked your hands adjusting the clamps holding the last of the leaking veins you were repairing while clearing out the chips of shattered bullets locked in his chest. Shifting your eyes to the side a smirk slid on your face under your mask as you called out, “Fili, Kili!”

The man and the bald man at his side turned spotting the pair of eager interns approaching your side sliding on their gloves grabbing the clamps as you worked through the damaged muscle. Digging and finding the last of the fragments as the man continued his ramble under the trance you had locked him in to keep him calm. One of your many ‘Elven tricks’ that came in handy during your trauma stints to make sure the patients stay calm and don’t damage themselves further.

Eyeing the man on your bed they looked over at the pair watching as you swirled your fingers in a circle drawing the metal you drew out in liquid form and hardened again before forging it to hover to join the rest in the jar on the table before you worked with the heated tool to singe the small tears in the veins. Easing the muscles back into the proper place before giving the man a gentle informed statement that he would be taken for some tests after you guided the boys through the proper technique to suture his four wounds. 

Stitch by stitch the men watching smirked eyeing the jealous stares of the brother’s fellow interns at their advanced position of working with patients in a minor operation in their first day on the job. Smirking at the pair after removing your gloves you gave them each a few more tips that they eagerly memorized before they joined the man on the way to get the tests done as you shook your head at the man on the ground walking past him heading to shower and change mumbling, “Honestly, an intern passing out at blood…” Glancing at the smirking raven haired man watching as you passed him as a nurse called him over to an empty bed while the maintenance men moved in to scrub the blood after the passed out intern was carted off to recover and scrub.

…

Sitting on the bed Thorin watched as you disappeared and turned to smile at the nurse readying his station for stitches to mend the cut on his back he’d gained through a fight he’d jumped into to retrieve his Nephew Ori, who’d been drug into a fight with a man who had foolishly picked on his kin. His bright smile trickled out through his deep rumbling chuckle at the stern gaze the elderly woman, who had helped you with the bag of blood, had given him, “My Nephew got caught in a fight, had to help him.”

She nodded, “Mhmm.”

He chuckled again, “He’s smaller than you and he’s got a broken arm.”

Her expression loosened as he removed his shirt allowing her to clean and stitch up his cut as she said, “Your Nephews did well today.”

The pair of Durins smirked as Dwalin asked, “I take it she’s the Dragon Lady?”

She chuckled saying, “She’s really quite nice to us at least, but that Avery boy, passing out like that, just a waste of time for all the students ready to learn. With their extra training from her they’ll surely be the top surgeons here in no time. You should have seen her earlier, handled this tumor patient’s heart transplant, barely left a mark at all with her stitches. Some of the nurses said she studied extra hours with plastic surgeons back in Gondor, with her sutures she’s surely one of the most versatile I’ve seen in a trauma surgeon.”

Thorin chuckled again, “Well maybe I should take more time off so she can fill in more.”

She chuckled behind him tying off the last of the stitches, “No you shouldn’t, Melanie goes on leave Tuesday and she’ll be carrying Cardio while she’s gone.”

Dwalin smirked, “At least she’s not interested in Neuro or I’d be out of a job.”

The nurse smiled back, “If you’ve heard the rumors you’d know she’s headed just about every department in her old Hospital.” Making them smirk larger.

…

Easing back into your booth in the surprisingly crowded diner, claiming the last open seat resting your feet up on the booth across from you relaxing and fighting the urge to rush back home to your boys. Ignoring the gaze of two men from across the diner with growing smirks sharing whispers about you as you flicked through your menu. Glancing up the raven haired man from earlier your eyes locked as he smirked recognizing your hair and eyes crossing the crowded diner stopping at your table your head tilted back as he said, “I have to compliment you on your surgery today. Don’t think I’ve seen anybody do that before.”

You smirked shifting your feet making his smirk grow as he slid into the booth across from you, “You always spend your evenings at the ER?”

He chuckled softly, “Well, yes, though not often as a patient. I’m a surgeon.” His hand reached out, “Thorin.”

You smirked back returning the shake, “Jaqi.”

Barely an hour later you’d both eaten, shamelessly flirted and made your way across the parking lot shared with a small hotel after refusing to deny the obvious spark between you and his brief stop at the gas station next door. His hand looped in yours after you collected the keys and led you to the room and paused as he caught your expression and asked, “We don’t have to, we can just nap or talk if you like.”

Your eyes met his as you said, “No, I do, I just. I can’t stay.” His brow rose, “In, I can’t stay the night, I have children, and a babysitter.”

The corners of his mouth perked up again as he nearly purred opening the door for you, “Not a problem.” Following you inside he pulled off his coat and left it on the dresser stepping closer to kiss you as he said, “No chance of a man breaking down the door?”

You smirked up at him, “If that’s a fantasy I know some guys that might be willing, but no boyfriends or husband or anything else to be worried over. Should I make a call?”

He chuckled leaning in cupping your cheeks as he purred, “No, no one else but you.” Landing his lips on yours for a quickly deepening kiss as you guided him back onto the bed as you stripped.

.

Warmly twisted around the Dwarf stretched out above you your hand slid through his hair again feeling his lips fighting his smirk as his tongue darted out again to weave against yours and grumble deeply at your phone buzzing and replaying the same alarm barring him from your third tumble. Breaking the kiss you slid free and reached for your pants feeling his arm curling around your middle and peppered warm lingering kisses up your back until you rolled over to kiss him again, mumbling, “I have to go.”

Grumbling again he stole another passionate kiss helping you to your feet and lingering behind you helping you dress leaving as many gentle strokes and kisses along your skin he could manage until you were fully dressed again and pinned against the wall in another passionate kiss by the naked man as he slid your phone from your pocket. Breaking his kiss to say, “Please tell me I can get your number.”

Giggling breathlessly you unlocked your phone for him to punch his number into before you claimed it again after stealing a picture of the smiling man’s face fighting your urge to snap a full body picture of the naked man nearly keeping you from leaving. Claiming one last glimpse of him and his smirk before giggling and turning away heading for your car as Thorin sighed and laid out along the bed covering himself claiming his rare chance to sleep without being disturbed for once by either coworkers or family.

…

Walking in through the hall again from the elevator you felt your favorite interns swoop in and flank you on your path hoping to get in on the surgery you had scheduled in a few hours. Answering the page that drew you down to the ER you listened as the boys filled you into the details on the case they knew of so far. Scanning over the crowded ER a familiar tall figure came into view easing a frantic man back down onto the bed again, sighing you mumbled, “Of course.”

Moving closer catching his smirk as you approached waving your hand over the face of the frantic man Thorin was attempting to gently restrain, sending him into a trance softly reciting everything he’d done that day catching his bright eyes landing on you as he fought his instinctual smirk. Shifting his eyes he returned his focus to the patient as you did the same helping to clear out the large wounds across his body from a car accident while the boys leaned in at the less intense wounds to clean and close them under your guidance.

Fili, “So Uncle, Ori mentioned you didn’t come home last night.”

Your eyes blinked as you fought to focus on the small piece of metal you were removing from the patient’s bicep as he answered, “Went out to eat and got a motel room, needed some rest.”

Kili chuckled softly, “Dwalin’s dates been keeping you up?”

Thorin chuckled softly, “They keep forgetting which door is theirs and drop in on me.”

Working the last of the debris from his wound you started easing the wound back together as another gurney came racing into the ER with an extremely pregnant woman already in labor with a gash around a piece of metal that had split open spilling amniotic fluid all over the floor. Leaving the wounds in the boy’s care Thorin joined you in swapping your gloves and moving in to calm the woman as he worked on the wound around her heart. Singeing the cut on her artery evening her pulse as you finished the already unwanted c section and cradling the infant in your hands noticing its blue skin and the cut along its stationary chest contrasting the weak still beating stubborn heart.

Gasping the Mother eyed the child her husband, who had just rushed in and was being restrained by another set of interns as Dis approached watching as another intern removed your mask like you asked. Drawing in a steady breath the screaming hushed as you started glowing coating the small child before blowing a white flame filled breath out near its face as your glow dimmed. Blinking through their shock the watched as the glowing child turned pink and curled up drawing in a sharp breath before it let out a shrill cry followed by several others as the cut across its chest healed and you passed it to Dis before returning to the Mother’s wounds. For several hours you both worked on the seemingly countless patients pouring in from the multiple car pile up that ended with all the interns being able to practice their stitches as you led the young brothers into the OR with you on your cases to aid you.

Leaning against the wall in the private shower you sighed and straightened up stepping out and drying off before pulling on your change of underwear and fresh scrubs before heading down to the Day care floor, bumping into the boys along the way as a group of Surgeons. Including Thorin were aiming to convince you to do a pro bono surgery for an upcoming patient flying in all the way from the Blue Moutains in hope of having their assumed non operable tumor removed near their heart. Joining your side Richard, the Chief of Surgery, asked, “I was wondering if I could have a moment?”

You nodded as you walked towards the elevator spotting the two older Durins moved closer to their Nephews, “I have some time.”

Richard flipped open the file reading off the details and passing you the scans they had taken the day before your brows pressed together as the others filed into the elevator with you wondering where you were taking them. Barely two minutes later as you scanned over the last of the images you passed them back saying, “I can’t work with these. I’ll need clearer scans.”

Richard nodded following as you and the boys left the elevator leading the curious group through the daycare floor straight to the back room where the toddlers were held. Their eyes all landed on the four Raven haired boys who happily squealed when they spotted you. Climbing to their knees for you and the boys to remove them and set them down in your laps as the woman in charge of them took a short break after filling you in to what they had done while you were in surgery. Glancing up at the stunned group including Thorin and Dwalin who eyed the boys with growing dopey grins as you opened the small jars of food and the spoons from the bag Fili had been carrying, “Anything else?”

Richard’s eyes rose to you, “I, um, the thing is, they can’t afford the surgery.”

Your eyes met his as Thorin sat down beside you claiming one of the boys from your lap to help feed him while you fed his Brother, nodding you looked back at your Son for his next spoonful, “Pro bono, not a problem. Just can’t do it on Thursday. Any other day pick a time.”

Thorin smiled larger as your Son’s fingers curled around his arm holding the child up as he eased the spoonful in his mouth. After the final details were hashed out the other surgeons left leaving you and the boys along with Thorin and Dwalin, who was happily playing with your eldest who’d just finished eating, bouncing him on his lap.

Dwalin, “Where have you been hiding these little bundles?”

You smiled easing the last spoonful into your Son’s mouth saying, “They’re here mostly when I’m working here, but I have my Cousins who keep an eye on them when I’m teaching.”

Dwalin, “Their Adad doesn’t help out?”

His and Thorin’s eyes rose to you noticing you forcing your smile to hold as you answered, “He died on his last tour.”

Their lips parted as the boys cradled their toddlers protectively as they finished their meals, snuggling with them and smiling as they tugged on the Durin’s hair. Dwalin met your eyes saying, “I-.”

“You didn’t know. It happens.”

Lifting the toddler in his lap Thorin gently kissed his forehead and accepted his nuzzling against his chest. After snuggling and changing them you all left them in the care of the nurse from before relaxing as you left them tucked in for a nap making the men smile larger watching their large purple eyes shut as you brushed their black curls from their faces. Returning to the elevator they smiled at you while you left taking the boys with you to check on your patients from earlier as the pair stayed waiting for their floor.

Dwalin, “Cute kids.”

Thorin chuckled, “Impossibly adorable.”

Dwalin, “I take it she’s the One? She mention them the other night?”

Thorin smirked at him, “Yes, she mentioned she had children and had to relieve the sitter.”

Dwalin, “I’m surprised the boys didn’t fill in the blanks earlier.”

Thorin’s brows furrowed, “I didn’t think she was a widow though.”

Dwalin raised his hand to ease over his stubble, “She doesn’t have a ring mark. So either it’s been a while or they weren’t together that long, or it could have been a bad break up..”

Thorin, “Or they could have been madly in love and she was left alone with four children and heartbroken having to deal with the funeral.”

Dwalin nudged his arm, “Hey, she lets the boys watch them, live with her, she let you hold and feed one. She’s practically family already, it’ll work out. Besides with us you’ve got a huge range of sitters now for date nights.”

Thorin chuckled softly, “Now you’re getting a bit ahead of it aren’t you?”

Dwalin chuckled, “Just ask her out to dinner, or back to the motel. If you ever need the place to yourself I’ll take the motel if you like.”

Thorin smirked rolling his eyes leading the walk out of the elevator.

…

Through the next few weeks you managed to wrangle your surgeries and classes together between time with your Sons at home. Thorin on the other hand, along with Dwalin visited often getting closer to you and your Sons and made sure to help you feed and transfer the boys from daycare to your vehicle and vice versus when you arrived again. All while the elder pair would borrow their Nephew’s keys to take turns fully stocking your kitchen and the nursery with anything you might possibly need. But recently your patients had taken up most of both of your time leaving you with only shared meals and forming piles on the couch for stolen naps after the exhausting shifts you were forced through.

Finally back home you eyed the Raven haired man waiting in the driveway to help you unload the boys when he’d heard Fili and Kili were put on post op watch for one of the Chief’s friends who you’d operated on earlier that day. Smiling he walked over waving at the boys with a huge open mouthed grin making you giggle when you saw it before you said, “You don’t have to you know.”

He shot you a playful glare accepting the two carriers holding the boys you passed him replying, “Fili and Kili aren’t here to help.”

You giggled again using your foot to close the door to the car and walked towards your house, “Sometimes I think you forget I managed this alone back in Gondor.”

Leaning forward his lips pressed to your cheek as he replied, “And now you don’t have to. You’ve got the whole Durin clan at your disposal.”

Wriggling the keys through the lock your opened the door and bent to pick up the carrier you’d set down and led the way inside for Thorin to close with his foot and flick the locks shut. Turning with a smirk on your face as you said, “I really don’t get you guys. Your Nephews especially, they just jumped right in didn’t have to ask for help.”

Following you through to their Nursery he replied, “It’s a Dwarf thing. We love babies, and you just so happen to have four. Honestly we can’t refuse the urge to cling to them, so at least with you needing help we get to mask our selfish urge to snuggle with them as wishing to help.”

You giggled again catching his wink as you both eased the sleeping toddlers into their beds, leaving the diaper bag in its usual spot after stocking it and leaving to make yourself some dinner. Gently claiming your hand Thorin turned you and pulled you closer to him as he purred into your ear, “I ordered us dinner. Thought you might enjoy flicking on a movie and jus-,”

Before his sentence was finished your lips crashed into his drawing a muffled chuckle from him as your arms curled around his neck through your fingers tangling in his hair. With a single squeeze and lift your legs were around his middle and through your heated kiss he carried you back to your bed to hastily strip just enough as he fumbled on the condom brushing down his pants a bit further as you started the kiss again after he pulled your shirt off you and toss it away. Thrusting and twisting through your shared giggles as he fought to get his tangled foot out of his pant leg as he chuckled again when you rolled him over and leaned back to free it and drop his heavy jeans to the floor as he rose to start your motions again through his claiming of your lips again. Softly moaning as he did the same your last moan turned to a disbelieving giggle as a soft cry came form the other room while you’d nearly reached your peak. Purring against your ear Thorin said, “Just a minute, you’re so close.” With another firm squeeze around your middle and his upward thrusts as he ground you harder against him you bit your lip to muffle your moan, laying your head against his shoulder as the cries stopped. With one more tug of his arm you gasped as he sent you over the edge causing your grip to tighten around his shoulders through your  slow breaths as he paused allowing you to calm only to ease you up as two more cries sounded out.

Kissing you firmly he smirked tossing the condom away and passing you his shirt before he jerked on his jeans again, reaching out to help you up and lead you to the nursery to calm the boys before he spun and lifted you again making you giggle excitedly as he carried you back to bed. Where you were once again disturbed, so close to your finish at the text that popped up on his phone, one of the requests for the delivery boy to text so they wouldn’t wake the boys. One more thrust and he tugged himself free planting another kiss on your lips before he dressed, grabbing his wallet and going to pay as he buttoned his jeans allowing you to rest. Still smiling as he returned with the bags of food he’d ordered before he kissed you, turned on a movie in your room with the subtitles on and the sound down, to eat and snuggle before he cleaned up and returned to hold you for the night. Daily he drew closer to you cementing the fact that he was truly there to be with you and form a family with you through all of it between your stolen moments together.

Lately though your patients had been proving more difficult as you’d been made apparent of the small girls needing kidneys due to the car accident you had dealt with on your first time working with Thorin. A trouble with their blood type brought it more personal for you as you shared their same rare blood type knowing the difficulty they would face in ever finding a match.

Early in the morning after your last surgery you managed to sneak Thorin away from the hospital skipping the diner and jumping straight back to the motel for a much needed reminder of the spark you’d been distracted against for so long. Ending with a much needed tangled make out session until you both went to your place, where Thorin had mainly been crashing at to help out cementing the boy’s plans to set you and their Uncle up.

.

Thorin got called in early meeting with his Sister and Cousin for their early surgeries and consults on the newly arrives patients in the ER when a gurney came speeding through the room with a familiar blood coated figure under the paramedic still performing heart compressions. With lips parted Dis raced to the woman’s side before asking, “Where are her Sons?”

Paramedic, “Ma’am?”

Dis, “Her Sons she has four Sons.”

Paramedic, “There weren’t any children in the car Ma’am.”

Her mouth opened as the doors shot open again bringing a familiar voice through the room issuing orders as she looked over spotting you straddling a man holding pressure on his wounded shoulder. Parking your bed beside the mystery woman’s Fili and Kili behind you froze eyeing her then you again as Thorin did the same, looking from her to Richard, the Chief of Surgery ran in hearing about Dis’ suspicions of you being injured. Looking at Richard you said, “Keep her alive.”

Richard eyed the moniters spotting the lack of brain activity, “Jaqi..”

“Richard, she’s got AB- blood there are three children back in my old hospital waiting on organs. She’s my Sister, and she’s gone, a fact I’m painfully aware of, do the tests and you keep her alive as long as you can.” Your eyes shifted to the nurse you’d grown the closest to, working your hands through mending the wound on the man’s neck under you with the tools Thorin was passing you. All as you gave her the number to call for your former hospital so they could transfer three of your former patients before Dis, at your urging went upstairs to inform the two young girl’s parents who needed kidneys they had a donor. Looking at Richard again you continued, “Just, keep her alive long enough for them all to get here.”

He nodded wheeling her out to get her set up in a private room for life support while the boys followed as Thorin moved closer to you catching your eye saying, “What do you need me to do?”

“Help me get this shoulder back in place please.” He nodded and you glanced at Dwalin saying, “There’s a set of girls coming in, they’ve got sprained forearms but their Mother had a head laceration, her words were slurred and she burst a blood vessel in her eye, most likely had a concussion.”

His eyes rose as the woman you mentioned got wheeled in and he took her straight away to have a head scan after bandaging her cut while Thorin said, “Have the boys told you about my Brother Fenrir?”

You briefly met his eyes as he examined the obviously injured collarbone now more evident after popping his shoulder back in, “Mentioned him, out in Moria right?”

He nodded, “We look identical.”

Wryly you chuckled, “She’s my twin. We, it’s a really complicated story, but we haven’t talked in months since her husband died.”

Thorin, “Her husband died too?”

“I’ve never been married.”

“Oh.”

You met his eyes, “The boys. We served together, she took a hit for me, cost her her ovaries. I volunteered to be a surrogate, she couldn’t bond with them and when he died she took off. We never got around to switching the names on the certificates. So ya, complicated.” Finishing your last suture you climbed down with Thorin’s help to rip off your gloves and say, “I have to shower, and there’ll be the donation papers.”

He nodded, “I got him, don’t worry about it, I’ll find you after.” His eyes trailed you as you nodded and tried to mask your sniffle as a tear rolled down your cheek walking away to go collapse and quietly sob in the abandoned locker room while all the surgeons focused on your Sister.

…

Finally back on your feet again you dried and changed into the spare set of clothes you’d always carried to head to the small meeting room on your Sister’s floor sitting alone at the table filling out form after form silently until they were nearly all gone just as Thorin was arriving. Easing himself into the seat at your side and holding your hand while you finished the last of it. This was not how you’d pictured this day going, starting with Thorin it seemed to be an incredible day until you’d passed that asshole trying to dart across the street in traffic causing a pile up where you and the boys, who were out shopping for a new stroller after Dwalin had claimed yours was ‘broken’ when he couldn’t fold it up again. Racing over you managed to calm the children as the boys splinted their wrists before you worked on the man who had a shard of glass through his neck until you managed to stem the bleeding long enough to get him to the hospital without any clue of your Sister being anywhere near there.

Two weeks bled on as you were given leave, not counting the days for the pro bono surgery and the three other non movable appointments. While you eased back into a calmer state you were weaned back into work around your teaching that there was no one else to take your place and you had no intention of giving it up either. Working around you the Durins flocked in to help making sure you were fed and the Children were never in need as Thorin curled around you as long and as much as you needed. All of them, his entire clan came to the funeral they had helped you plan, even paying for the train ride to Lothlorien to bury her in the family tomb beside your Mother and Step Father and then back again after against all your attempted refusals.

.

Back at work for nearly a month now you felt angrier than ever with every tiny thing setting you off, especially as Richard had assigned away your boys to another service to a Surgeon still fighting to keep them as his lackeys. One that had swapped the med student who severely lacked lab and patient time with yours who needed to get back to their practicing. Passing through the open doorway with Namin behind you, you eyed the boys staring blankly at the monitor beside the lab machine before claiming the printed page and marking the results down on the charts before moving to start the process over again. Inhaling quickly you let out a mild, “Hey!” The pair looked up as you nodded your head, “You’re with me today I’ve got a surgery.” Glancing up at Namin you said, “There’s 10 hours left of labs they’ve got for you and I’ll have another 15 for you tomorrow, I’ll try to keep those hours up if you can handle it until your requirements are fulfilled.”

His smile grew as he thanked you profusely while the boys removed their gloves and protective glasses, handing Namin a pair as they joined you while Fili said, “Dr Hensen said we’re supposed to go through the lot.”

You gave them a stern glance, “Like I said you’re on my service and if Mr Hensen has something to say I’ll tell him where to put his monitors and charts.” You looked at Namin again, “He gives you any trouble you send him to me, Richard cleared it.”

The pair smirked as they joined you, happy to once again be feeling at home in the hospital, at your side learning from the best. Though the pair did seem a bit concerned at your possessive streak about them since your return they assumed it might have something to do with your lingering pain at the loss and their presence comforted you. But they were wrong, at least partly, snacking and even shopping led you to a single conclusion after your lengthy one sided battle with Thorin where you seemed to be fighting yourself against getting yet another fur comforter for your bed only to have him silence the non issue argument you’d unleashed on yourself, buying two one in both colors you couldn’t decide over. Chuckling through it he deemed it as exhaustion from your 48 hour shift the two days prior but you knew better and it hit you as you finished your third cup of frozen yogurt coated in kiwi and gummy bears during a natural disaster Armageddon film marathon. So back in work again you got there early just in time to catch Dis on her way out to get a confirming scan for the eight stick tests you’d already taken.

Sneaking you into the room with the sonogram equipment she helped you up onto the table as you laid back and folded your waist band down as she eased the wand over your stomach with a growing grin. With a sudden swing open your eyes trailed to the door as the four Durin males burst in trailing Thorin who wished to sneak a hug before his lengthy surgery only to have them freeze as they spotted the pulsing circles revealing the heart beats of the future Durins you were carrying. With a growing smile he crossed the room with teary eyes landing a firm kiss on your lips before resting his forehead against yours saying, “You could have told me. I would have been here sooner.”

You giggled and swatted his arm playfully, “You watched me eat four cups of frozen yogurt coated in fruit and candy, on top of the nesting.”

He chuckled, “I just thought you liked the desert. And we all hoard furs.”

You rolled your eyes, “It ended up being over a gallon Thorin!”

He chuckled again, “Again not uncommon with my kin.” Sliding his hands over your cheeks he leaned in to kiss you again, “I love you, and our pebbles. If it takes a gallon a week of the deserts to help them grow you’ll have it.”

Glancing at Dis you pointed at him, “I cannot have him enabling me through this.”

She chuckled softly guiding the boys around you so she could finish the scan and print out the pictures as she said, “Don’t worry, he’d never let anything come before their health or yours.”

“I was talking about the 47 comforters and pillows I ended up with my last pregnancy.”

Dwalin chuckled as Fili said, “Oh you’ll have so many more than that this go round.”

Kili, “Course you’re a Durin now, so that means new slippers and those fuzzy flannel pajamas you like so much.”

Fili, “Not even mentioning the sibling gifts for the boys to mark their shift as no longer the youngest.”

Dwalin chuckled saying, “You’re going to need a much bigger house if you choose to try for a third set of pebbles.”

You groaned covering your face as Thorin remained staring in loving awe at you and the sonogram print outs while you said, “I’ve already got four, now its.” Your fingers grabbed the second copy of the prints only to grumble again.

Thorin smiled at you sharing the picture in his hands with his Cousin and Nephews saying, “As many as we’re gifted I’ll treasure. And you’ll want for nothing.”

Kili chuckled again, “You and your tiny army.”

Dis smiled standing up scribbling everything you’ll be needing as she walked out listing it while Dwalin joined her saying, “I’ll make sure she sticks to the current style you have.”

Wiping off your stomach you smiled at Fili as he helped you up and Thorin sat down beside you leaning closer to rumble, “I love you.” Closing the distance to kiss you again before he ran off proudly to fetch his cell phone from his locker to send out a group message with a snapshot of the images to all of his kin.


	2. Chapter 2

Barely a month after word had rippled out through the Durins and the Hospital you found yourself in tears in the locker room after another verbal battle with Dr Hensen about his hopeful limiting of your tasks in your pregnancy. This on top of your summer break in teaching left you on the edge. The spar had been effective enough that he was approved to be transferred out as you were put on leave until the transfer went through. Alone you sat glancing up at the ticking clock counting down the time until Thorin would be out of surgery, though it would be a five hour long wait. With tears running down your cheeks you showered and changed into jeans and a tank top hugging your small bump accentuating it for any wondering about your current status. Over that you pulled on a sweater and made for the door only to pause at your phone ringing. With a curious furrow of your brows you eyed your Uncle Maglor’s picture pop up.

Raising it to your ear you felt your lips part as he informed you of the car crash your estranged father Maedhros had gotten into out in Lindon.  _“…Jaqi, they’re saying he’ll have to lose his hand.”_

After a useless nod you answered, “Stall them and I’ll be out there as soon as I can.”

Maglor felt an easy smile spread on his lips replying, “ _I hoped you’d say that, The jet’s waiting at crescent airfield a car should be pulling up outside your home out there in a bit.”_

You nodded and said you were on your way, pocketing your phone and leaving the discussion with Thorin for later as you hurried down to pick up your boys from daycare to drive them home so you could pack your bags and accept the help of the Elf to load them into the car seat loaded suv for the drive to the jet. Thankfully the boys fell asleep on take off granting you time to think things over. For all the love you had for Thorin you felt the strain of his family inching closer to you began to weigh heavily as they seemed to press on a tender topic of yours. After your Sister’s passing it was assumed you were left alone, but you had six uncles and a cousin, all men, but far away in Lindon with your father.

When you were younger and your parents split you and Em were locked in the middle of a painful divorce that tore you away from your loving father to the endless string of boyfriends your mother had until she finally settled on your step father, who did all he could to belittle and bad mouth your father to you both. But you alone remembered and refused to let his words sink in, Em however wanted his approval and gladly played along. A rift had formed and when you were mandated to report for your military training at your maturity you were set in the same team and tried to set all the past aside to remain alive. As you studied in university on medicine she chose architecture leaving her as your defense as the team medic.

A hidden trait from your Vanyar side brought about an experimental decision out in the middle of a battle field hideaway when your Captain had just lost their foot in an explosion. Nearly three times your weight you were unable to carry him to safety so with a wave of your hand you silenced his orders to abandon him there. Inch by inch you formed a new foot to the astonishment of your team from the mithril in your blood flowing freely from your own wounds along your arms. At the completion of the returned member you fell unconscious only to awaken in the medical wing at the safety of the base your Captain had led your team back to with you across his back. Your priceless gift, though leaving him with a slight limp for a time was greatly appreciated and brought about a cautious request from the General on base.

Kept from main action you started to see which of the wounded vets and soldiers you could repair, some more willing than others with a settled time of rehab for each to master their new additions. The rehab went just as roughly until the mastering was done, with few Vanyar available to aid in your chosen task you were a rare commodity in high demand, at least until the war was won and your forces were freed from duty. But back at home you still got requests from vets that would fly out to Gondor to be gifted your creations, mainly artists and athletes wounded following the mandatory enlistments. All of this would seem pointless or without benefit to you but as proof of your efforts a great supply of paintings and sculptures were sent back to you showing their progress on remastering their skills through rehab.

The large house in Erebor was filled with them, however much to the Durins’ distaste the poorly crafted artwork was brushed aside or moved without your blessing so they could fully imagine their takes on how to redecorate each room to fit their own liking. In your exhaustion from work you tried speaking to Thorin about it only to have him say they were just trying to help prepare the home for the new babies. His own exhaustion led to an argument that had him storming off to work once you had told him that it was your home and if they didn’t like it they weren’t allowed inside.

That fight you had hoped to fix after his current surgery but it seemed at his angered claim you just needed time to see how you needed to try and fit into Dwarven traditions for the sake of his children, a claim urging your reminder that your traditions would have to be honored as well making him scoff. That scoff settled it that if anyone needed time it was him, you were clearly being ignored in all of this. In his frenzy of prepping for the birth he had even gone so far as to looking at houses of his own choosing to fit you all in and silence his family, a choice you would never agree to on those terms. Mostly you had melded nicely but you alone seemed to be fighting this battle, even to the point of arguing your boys had to learn your culture and their father’s where they insisted Thorin would be raising them with you in Dwarven lands so you should simply focus on Dwarven culture.

So as you were packing you did what you hoped would finally make him see just what he was allowing to happen. A simple statement was given by you reminding him that you both had to be honored in this relationship and you were not going to yield to his family’s demands when they were for their own desires and tastes. You clearly didn’t need saving or correcting but you did need Thorin to see if you were going to stay together and he was going to move in with you fully he needed to be your partner and realize his own culture demanded he show you the trust and respect he had been missing he was lacking on in focusing on the future lives of the children you were carrying, instead of how they were going to grow and learn to that point.

Quietly you sniffled wiping away your next tear from your cheek in your reimagining the entire anatomy of a hand piece by piece to prep for the surgery. All this rounding again to your father, the great guitarist from the band he formed with his brothers, the Feanoreans, his great talented hands that brought so much music into the world. Most of their best hits were his songs of love lost and his losing you, Em and your mother. Centuries you had been forced apart without seeing one another at your mother’s insistence, and yet you still clung to those few memories you had with him as a child and managed to connect with your uncle Maglor to keep tabs on how Maedhros was doing.

A connection aiding ironically enough in your medical training, among your inherited talents music was one of them, for centuries you had shared your poems and songs with Maglor and as you grew older and learned to play added the music along with them soon forming some of their best songs. This hidden talent and tie to your father was held by a few more of your uncles when noticed by chance and treasured greatly as a sign of a possible future together as adults.

.

On the tarmac you smiled at your boys in their asking where you were, “We are in Lindon. My father got hurt and needs my help.”

1, “What will we do here?”

Your smile inched wider, “Well my uncles have been waiting to meet you and would love to spend time with you while I help your gandpa.”

3, “Frerin said he was our uncle now.”

You grinned at them saying, “They are part of your family, but you have family from my side you have to meet too. Your younger siblings will be half Dwarf so he is going to be one of your uncles. But my uncles would be your great uncles,” they giggled at the title, “You have a very large family. Even your grandpa has other half siblings still in Valinor.”

4 asked shyly, “What about a grandma?”

You grinned again, “She had seven siblings, all still in Numenor I believe, I never met them myself.”

2 wet his lips then asked, “Is Thorin coming with us?”

You shook your head, “No, Thorin has to work.”

They nodded then looked out the windows seeing the airstrip coming into view and the waiting car outside that raced you to the hospital.

.

Outside the building was a sea of cameras and a group of guards that all claimed your bags and sons guiding you inside the building towards the hushed group of raven and fiery haired brothers all rising when they saw your arrival. Maglor in the doorway at the other end of the room with the irritated Doctor, the men all stood eyeing the young boys with matching raven curls and bright purple eyes looking them over in return. A grin spread on Maglor’s face as he motioned his hand towards you while you shrugged out of your sweater Amrod claimed and laid over the boys activity bag on your path to the Doctor.

Maglor, “See, here she is.”

The Doctor drew in a breath scanning his eyes over you then stated, “We need to get him on the table now before any farther muscle damage is brought on.”

You nodded and accepted Maglor’s kiss on the cheek while your uncles motioned their hands forming a bump on their stomachs confirming their observation on your figure while four of them claimed the boys in their arms. Maglor turned to join in on meeting them as you tied beck your hair in a braided bun joining the Doctor in the path to the operating room Maedhros was currently being wheeled into.

All around you once you were scrubbed and gloved the surgeons and attendants watched as the bags of blood you had drawn from yourself were hung up beside you. Behind your mask you wet your lips claiming the uninjured hand from your father only to hear another surgeon say, “It’s the other hand.”

Flatly you replied, “I am aware.” Each detail of his unharmed hand you took in and memorized before blindly claiming the first scalpel.

Carefully you took in the injuries on the badly crushed hand and raised the scalpel a few inches higher making one of the attendants ask, “Shouldn’t you cut lower?”

Without moving your eyes you answered, “Not without limiting future motions and sensations in the future.”

Another attendant scoffed, “What sensations?”

In a glance up at him you raised a brow, “You would be surprised what a little mithril can do.”

After the first slices in the lower forearm severed the muscles revealing the bone you used the electric saw to sever. Within moments of the hand being moved away your free hand rose to the first bag as your other raised his stub. Fluidly the mithril floated down after your fingers in a steady stream to his stub joining with the bone and forming a skeletal hand with a winding set of veins binding to his formerly severed and collapsed veins. The thin metal darkening into a deep purple at his heart forcing the blood out to the lowest knuckles before lightening as the blood flowed back to his heart again earning gasps from the men around you. Another reach up drew another stream of mithril that melded around the bones and veins in a painstakingly slow pace. Wordlessly focused on each detail you shaped with the tools beside you, forming the musculature with another stream flowing down to form the skin and nails.

From the tray you grabbed a flat ended tool you shaped out the detailed fingerprints and intricate scars Maglor had informed you of. Over an hour later you lowered the tool after adding the last of the details and held the strip of skin above the mithril limb that rested limply granting all the men a clear view of it. With your left hand on his right you raised his hand by flattening yours against it testing the limit on the joints before easing the wrist into a roll and his hand into a fist after. Four hours had gone by and the room cleared as you removed your gloves eyeing the slumbering flinch of your father’s hand easing a grin onto your face seeing the first signs of natural habits of movements. Removing your surgical gown you followed him to his room again where you watched his vitals at the foot of his bed as your uncles and boys were informed of the successful surgery.

..

Deep in the mix of dreams and nightmare Maedhros slipped slowly back to consciousness for the second time in this hospital. The first time to the devastating news that he was loosing his dominant hand sending his shouts clearly through the halls of this hospital. Maglor alone managed to settle him down, holding him tightly as he wept into his chest, “My hand…They want to take my hand…” Over and over again he repeated it until he fell silently into a depressed mood unwilling to hear anything of the ‘lifelike’ prosthetics he could be offered to help with grip or raising large objects he had dropped from the ground. All merely terrible replacements for his lost gifted digits, choosing to eventually give in to learning with his left as his own father had tried to teach him once he was spotted playing a left handed guitar.

How he would strum he would eventually find out, and his heart sank knowing he could no longer play the piano he had taught you at. That stung the worst, still seeing your small hands stretched out under his that guided you in the simple tunes. For all these years he had followed your achievements from afar always being held off from your side, knowing Em was completely against his place in her life and since Maglor had heard of her death he knew you must need him even more. But how could he be any use to you now, especially with your boys, how could he tend to a child let alone four with only one hand, not very well he would think. All he could hope was that you would find some way to finally be able to reach out to him, maybe just a simple call could ease his worries some in the fact he had a few moments with you in any sense.

Around him a dimly lit blur of a room came into focus as his brows furrowed at the weight on his chest. Peering down he spotted four heads on his sides as Maglor’s hand settled on his shoulder through Caranthir saying, “Try not to move.”

Celegorm, “Just got them down for a nap.”

Maglor pointed at each of the boys naming them before Maedhros turned his head in search of you. On your back you had settled on the cushioned window bench asleep under a set of blankets Amrod and Amras had brought for themselves while Curufin adjusted his over the boys on one side. Wetting his lips Maedhros raised both his arms to do the same only to turn his eyes to the new silver hand sitting motionless as he rotated his arm. Using his left hand he raised his flopped hand inspecting each detail of it widening his brothers’ grins who had all done the same.

Amras, “Should have seen it when you were asleep, it flinches just as it used to.”

Maedhros’ eyes shifted to him then to Amrod as he said, “Quite a talent.”

Caranthir, “Jaqi just said it would take a couple weeks to get your control over it.”

Maedhros, “Jaqi did this?”

Maglor nodded, “First did it in the service, been the only Vanyar able to. Most don’t approve, but I knew if you were ever going to get any use out of the arm again she was the one to do it.”

Maedhros, “How did she even-..”

Curufin chuckled, “You really think we haven’t been in contact with her? We’d just let her go on thinking she was alone after her mother passed?”

Celegorm, “Besides, she’s the one who’s been reminding us to keep care of you and your moods so you’d be in tact for her to come by sometime.”

Maglor saw the question in his eyes and answered it, “I called her when I got the news, sent out the jet and she asked me to stall so she could help you. Trust me, this is a lot better than the options they were giving you.”

Maedhros eyed his hand again and felt his lips fall apart again when a twinge in his elbow brought a flinch of his index finger, “It really does move…”

The men chuckled only to go quiet at the boys stirring with lips smacking at the spike of their grandpa’s heart beat. Anxiously he grinned only to see eight purple eyes land on him with growing smiles of their own. Each crawled closer to him claiming their own hugs he gladly returned before they each slipped into babbling conversations and each stole another inspection of his new hand and shared stories of their trip over. His grin flinched when at the arrival of his breakfast you snapped out of sleep with a groan and sat up. Brushing the blankets aside you stood up covering your mouth on your path to the bathroom as Amras kindly passed the greasy grits back to the nurse who knowingly giggled at your muffled groan through the door taking the offending dish away.

Maglor caught your father’s eyes saying softly, “It seems the boys are expecting siblings of their own.” Easing his grin wider knowing he would have more grandchildren soon.

After a few moments of splashing water on your face you dabbed it dry and entered the room again with a weak grin, “Grits..”

Maedhros grinned as you moved closer to him and sat beside him, with a pleading gaze he looked you over only to wrap his arms around you tighter only to chuckle at the boys molding around you both in your hug. Pulling back you eased his rolling table closer to him saying, “Eat up.

Caranthir nodded, “Your Doctor came in earlier saying you should be able to be home by noon.”

Maedhros peered over at you, “When are you due back?”

You shrugged, “I, had a falling out with another surgeon, I was put on leave until he is transferred, at least a couple months. Class is on break till the end of August.”

Amrod, “And?”

You peered up at him with a raised brow for Amras to reach over tapping your stomach, “Surely someone else will have some say in your returning soon.”

You sighed only to see the boys turn happily to the breakfast the guards had brought for them and you all. Wetting your lips you replied, “We had a fight the day before I left. My phone’s off and I really don’t feel like talking with him right now.”

Maedhros shifted you against his chest wrapping his arm around your back so he could use his uninjured hand to eat and hold you in your snuggling against his side after saying, “When you are ready to talk about the fight or him let us know. We’ll take good care of you all Pumpkin.” His nickname made you smile and snuggle to his chest closer listening to his heartbeat as your Uncles helped to feed your boys and eat themselves before you turned to eat your own helping at Maedhros’ insistence. While you ate Maedhros went for a final set of scans then came back and was soon discharged and changed into a fresh set of clothes joining you all down to the waiting set of cars.

.

The sea of cameras snapped and recorded your path back to the gated estate with a massive home far from cameras views with a bubble shield forming around the estate when the gate sealed again. In awe the boys squirmed in their seats to inspect the home while you sat open mouthed at the size of it then climbed out when you parked. Giddily the boys hopped out into their great uncle’s arms while the rest grabbed your bags as Maedhros led you inside and showed you around. The seven of them all lived together, including Elanor, Curufin’s wife and their young son Celebrimbor, the same age as your boys who lit up at their arrival squirming happily ready to play with them. Off they raced into the back yard under Elanor’s watch after she gave you a gentle hug stealing a glance at your growing bump along the way.

With a sigh you caught the glances of the men around you making you roll your eyes and say, “It was a foolish reason for a fight.”

Maedhros said, “If it sent you away from him without warning it was far from foolish.”

You wet your lips and sighed sitting on the arm of the couch in the living room he brothers all settled on, “In the service most of the soldiers I made limbs for were mainly artists or athletes. A lot of them in rehab sent me artwork when they were learning to master their crafts again. Thorin’s family, well they’re Dwarves so they love to group around.” They nodded knowingly, “Only, my home isn’t up to par apparently.”

Amras, “It’s Irime and Findi’s house, right?”

You nodded and Amrod said, “That’s just ridiculous! It has fifteen bedrooms and two music rooms and a study and full library-!”

Amras, “Not to mention that kitchen!”

You chuckled and wet your lips again trying not to cry as Maedhros eased his arm around your back ensuring you didn’t fall off the arm of the couch. “Apparently it’s too Elvish for their tastes and they all have been taking to designing each room to their tastes, taking out a wall here and adding pillars…” you shook your head, “Anyways, I tried talking to Thorin about it and he just decided to avoid it all together by looking for a new house to silence them.” Their mouths dropped open as a tear rolled down your cheek, “And I know I haven’t had the time to explain what the art in the house means to me but all their comments on just chucking it out-.”

Maedhros rubbed your legs with his new hand, “It’s part of your life’s work. Gifts from your patients.”

You nodded and wiped your cheek, “He just,” you sighed, “I’m just carrying his children and somehow none of them realize the boys have to know our culture and their father’s. Just because Thorin fathered their siblings does not negate their heritage. But it’s just me and none of them understand-..”

Celegorm nodded, “You’re outnumbered, clearly.”

You nodded and Caranthir said, “Well, when the final weeks of the tour are done we can move out there with you.”

Your lips parted and Curufin nodded, “Yes, Elanor was offered that job in Greenwood, won’t be that far of a commute and I could watch little celery and your boys too.”

Amrod and Amras nodded saying, “Us too!”

“But-..”

Maedhros glanced at Maglor asking, “Isn’t there some way to cancel the rest of the tour?”

Maglor wet his lips saying, “We’d at least still have to do the fan meets. We’ve got two weeks still for you to rest.” Making his brother sigh then raise his arm easing you onto his lap at your shift on the arm making him picture your sliding off easily.

Gripping his hand you raised up to your feet saying as you moved to claim one of your bags, “Come on, might as well give it a try.”

He sighed disheartedly following after you to sit at the dining room table where you set out a news paper and two tubes of play doh making him grin and you giggle softly saying, “It helps.”

He sat beside you watching as you emptied them onto the paper, “Okay.”

He wet his lips then raised his limp new hand with a disappointed furrow of his brows you answered with, “Hey, you’ll get sensation soon.” He nodded then followed your eyes in folding his hand palm up with a ball of dough inside it only for it to release and fall open revealing the squished ball. “Now, close your eyes.” He looked your face over then wet his lips and followed your request with a nod. Reaching out you raised his other hand you laid the second ball of dough into his palm then said, “With both hands, squeeze then release.”

Tightly his left hand folded as your Uncles stole a glance from the kitchen grinning at the flinch in his right hand folding two of his fingers. “Good, again.” A few more times you would roll up the dough and place it back again for him to see then he would close his eyes and try again. By the tenth time his eyes opened seeing two of his fingers had made dips in it stirring a weak smile onto his face in his glance at you and your wide grin, “See. Now, try again with your eyes open. Just remember the motions and feelings of the actions.” He nodded again seeing he still held control of his index and middle finger that gave him a weak tingle after your sessions with the dough. Setting that aside he claimed a pen not far from him in his old hand he eased into his new hand awkwardly in the only position he could secure it fully. Unsteadily he scribbled onto the newspaper until the boys ran back in ready for the diced fruit Amrod and Amras prepped and set out for them leaving Maedhros on a walk into the kitchen after you.

A grin eased onto his face claiming a glass for you he set in front of you only to grin at his hand folding out flat on the counter out of habit before claiming one for himself as you brought out the bottle of juice. In your struggle to open it he chuckled and as you held it when you relented to defeat he unscrewed the lid for you with his old hand and watched you pour out the juice he sipped along with you back to join the boys again. Now the five of them had spotted the dough and nipped at their lips forming small shapes from the other tubes you set out then peered up at Maedhros in his fumbled attempt at forming a bowl. The lopsided creation somehow earning a smile from him at your boys comparing theirs to his proudly, mainly knowing he finally was back in your life and now in theirs fully.

Through to dinner you played with them and he began to realize that as you had assumed, being related to him he had regained almost full control of his hand, though weakly it would follow his orders, it still followed through on what needed to be done. At your side he held a knife in his old hand using his new hand to secure the veggies he was dicing as he listened to you as you shared more on your relationship with Thorin and the Durins. Nipping at your lip you joined the brothers in prepping then cleaning up after the meal. All four boys laid on the large bed chosen for them already smacking their lips sleepily as you tucked them in and drifted off by the sixth page of the story you had read to them as Maedhros sat beside them across from you grinning as he shared the moment with you.

Outside their room he kissed your forehead guiding you to the back door saying, “You should call him. Let him know to work on his groveling.” Making you giggle and roll your eyes before claiming another hug from him, “Good night Pumpkin, and thank you.” He kissed your forehead again, “I’m going to rest. The blue door if you don’t want to sleep alone like when you were little.” You nodded and reached into your pocket eyeing your phone as you turned it on and watched as the notifications began to pop up.

**_… Back in Erebor …_ **

_As we reported earlier the lead guitarist Maedhros Feanorean was in a car crash yesterday late in the evening. There has been a break in the story-…_

Thorin sighed rotating his shoulders still holding the weight of your fight from the day before, already he was trying to word his apology as well as planning his bouquet of flowers and the meal he was going to prep for you if he could manage to get to your place first. Though your face appearing on the screen outside the Elven hospital parted his lips when Dwalin swatted his arm pointing at the screen.

_A Jaqiearae Pear has shown up. Now for those who don’t know after some digging into the woman simply assumed as a relative of the band of brothers was revealed by several sources as one of the finest Prosthetic surgeons in Elven forces. For the past hour we have been sharing news on possible resources after that eyewitness account on Maedhros’ injuries most likely leading to an amputation it seems they have brought in the best in hopes of repairing his damaged limb. Though as she mainly works with Mithril and he is no longer in the Elven forces so this would be a very costly venture, even with their lucrative profits as a band it would be cutting it finely as for any sort of budget they are holding._

Thorin mumbled, “What the-..” On his feet he moved to his locker and claimed his phone that he promptly switched on seeing several messages from his family only to have his heart sink as he spotted the single message from you. Wetting his lips he sat down and opened it feeling tears well up in his eyes reading what you had said.

**_“Thorin, clearly pleasing your family is the most important thing to you. I have to go for a while. You wanted time to think, well you have it, time to think of what you want from our relationship and clearly time for your family to tear apart my home to make it more suitable for their tastes, not that I or the boys asked for any improvements._ **

**_I am an Elf, my sons are Elves, though our children will be half Dwarf you and your kin have to realize I am not just an incubator, I have feelings and tastes and a culture of my own to honor._ **

**_Now you have your time to think. You should try to find out if you would rather have a family with me or if you intend on remaining loyal to just the whims and wishes of your family. I should have a voice and a place in your life but if neither are going to be respected then it is better found out now so plans can be adjusted.”_ **

Silently he passed his phone to Dwalin who lacked the ability to move at all as he read it allowing Dis to read it as well over his shoulder as Thorin’s eyes turned to the screen as the anchor continued to speak over the pictures of you and the soldiers you had worked with proudly beaming at their artwork the trio recognized.

_For decades Miss Pear had worked on healing the artists and athletes sent off to serve and all steadily returned to their crafts with her aid. There has been no shortage of images of their various gifts marking their progress along the way through the years._

Tears flowed freely in their eyes as the trio tried to steady themselves.

Dis spoke softly, “We did this… Thorin, I-…”

Thorin shook his head, “No. I was the one who didn’t defend her.” His voice wavered, “Clearly after all that spouting off about respecting our culture, I forgot, it’s my place to ensure she is feeling safe and heard in our relationship. How could I have missed that?”

His eyes shifted to meet Dwalin’s as Dis peered up at the footage of your arrival clearly showing you had taken your sons with you while her cousin said, “We all did. Just got so swept up in the planning.”

Dis sat down eyeing the portrait flash up again she herself had commented on of an awkward looking ostrich next to the famous painter even she could recognize with a brush in half mithril hand beside you with matching grins in your hospital uniform and her in her causal dress in the rehab center on base. “Did you know about the artwork?”

Thorin shook his head, “We never talked about them. She doesn’t talk much about her service, I assumed it had to do with losing her sister.”

Dwalin nodded, “Now, we just have to make certain the clan back steps..” His sentence ended seeing Thorin rub his face and rest it on the table groaning lowly making Dis reach over to stroke his back. “Thorin, we can fix this. We’ll all apologize and make sure she is put first, we just got swept up focusing on the boys and pebbles.”

Dis raised a brow mumbling, “Wonder how they knew to contact her. It’s not even in her staff file at the hospital. Or where she got the mithril for it. She has that big home but, I know we don’t get paid nearly enough to afford that much mithril…”

Thorin raised his head and grumbled still rubbing his face, “I don’t know…She does have an uncle, M something…she mentioned it but then Gorgo went back to nursery talks.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black Jacket - Tim McGraw lyrics used

It had been hours without word from you and no doubt he more than deserved it but as he stared at his phone screen of the unanswered messages to you his brows inched up seeing you had read his finally. One by one they were marked read and at the end he eagerly added another to the line simply asking, “Did you find a decent hotel in Lindon?”

With your brows furrowed curiously you replied, _“My Ada had plenty of room.”_

His lips parted and he felt his heart skip realizing he had missed out on knowing a big chunk of your family, “I thought you lost your parents.”

_“Oh, the tomb, no, that was my mother and step father. There was a bad divorce when we were little. Haven’t seen him in centuries.”_

Risking a possible hang up or being ignored he called you, biting his lip hoping you would just let him know you were safe and being well cared for. But your voice came through the line and he calmed a bit at that alone. “Yo-, you’re father took your arrival well?”

With a smirk you replied on your path out onto the cold grass barefoot towards the swing set out a decent distance form the back door so you wouldn’t be overheard, _“Well I had to cut off his hand, so, not that well.”_

“Wait, what? I thought you were there to operate on one of the Feanoreans.”

Weakly you chuckled saying, _“Maedhros Feanorean is my Ada.”_

After a pause Thorin stammered, “O-oh..” you couldn’t help but grin at the sound of his shifting in his seat as you sat on one of the swings, “Is, or, was he badly injured? I mean past the hand..”

_“Scrapes, bruises. Nothing the Elven doctors couldn’t mend easily. Just having to help with his rehab on his new hand.”_

Thorin wet his lips, “Will, um, will that take long?”

_“Few weeks at least.”_

He nodded and felt his inner damn break gushing out each and every fault he had found from himself in your time together especially focusing on his points that he had returned all your artwork to their original homes and spoken to each of his relatives about honoring your home. “And I have told Nori I won’t be looking at any new homes, if you wished to one day live together fully, when I have earned it I wouldn’t dream of forcing you and the boys to move out of your home, which is already impossibly grand enough. Even in my time after work I’ve already picked up books on Elven traditions and cultures…”

You couldn’t help but grin asking, _“Which ones?”_

Thorin, “Oh, um, one written by a, squiggly something, it’s written in Quenya, and one with a horseshoe on the cover, written in something, else.”

You giggled ending his sentence, _“Which forms of Elvish?”_

“Oh, um, Sindar for one, Noldor for another, and they had one on Falmari. Is there a difference?”

You giggled again shaking your head, _“Such big differences. My Ada is Noldor, my mother was Vanyar, though I stick to my Ada’s traditions. The boys’ father was Teleri, not far from Vanyar so it won’t be hard for me to share it.”_

He nodded, “I’ll have to look up books on Vanyar and Teleri then.”

_“You’re certain?”_

“Of course. In fact Dis is insisting the whole clan buy copies too. The squiggly book I glimpsed inside and apparently your home, the arches bring harmony and the windows locations bring peaceful thoughts. The chimney is backwards for eternal oneness, whatever that means, it doesn’t explain what your chimney means if it’s backwards…” his voice trailed off into a ramble showing how much he’d already put into studying on what your home and the layout meant. Until he asked, “How are the boys? And you’re eating enough?”

_“Ya, we’re good. The boys got to meet my cousin Celebrimbor, he’s their age, loves them already. We’ve had a full four meals already. If you thought Dwarves were protective of pregnant women you have not spent long around Elves. My six uncles live here too and none of them are away from me and the boys for long, or Ada.”_

“That’s good. You have your vitamins?”

_“My aunt Elanor bought me a new batch, forgot where I left mine yesterday morning before work. Probably in the bread box or something.”_

Thorin nodded then growled at his buzzing phone he drew away from his ear to read the message he was just sent then answered, “Work calling.” He wet his lips. “Oh, and Hensen is an ass! Heard him bragging on my way back from surgery. Trust me, me Dwalin and the boys are determined to make his last few weeks here hell and Dis knows his wife so she’s sharing all the drama he flushed up about pregnant women while his wife is carrying their seventh at home. Don’t you worry on that, we’ve got it covered, in the worst case Richard can’t put us all on leave till he’s gone.”

_“Go to work, save some lives. Do that brooding look near the windows to seem all distant in thought across from the nurses lounge, gives them something other than bedpans and rude patients to talk about.”_

He chuckled and bid you goodnight, promising to talk to you the next day after encouraging you to get some sleep yourself.

**_…In Lindon…_ **

With a sigh you walked back into the house and to your gifted room beside your father’s to change out of your jeans into a pair of shorts. At the foot of your bed you stared at it after setting your sweater on it only to turn away from it to walk through your door and into your father’s room. Under his covers in the bed he lowered his new hand from over his head in another try at fully controlling all his fingers. An easy smile grew on his face and he brushed back his covers drawing a smile from you in return climbing on and walking across is bed to settle at his side wrapped in his arm.

Quietly you laid there until he kissed your forehead saying, “It pains me to no end you had to face burying Em alone.”

“If it helps she was able to help heal a group of children lead full lives in her passing.” He peered down at you as you shared the descriptions of the children receiving her organs widening his grin knowing some pieces of her remained for you all to find peace in her absence.

“How was this Thorin of yours?”

“He bought books on Elvish cultures, has spent near a full day studying each detail of the layout of Irime and Findi’s house they left me.”

He chuckled, “No doubt that fireplace was troubling for him to decipher.”

You giggled softly, “Yes. It was, he was also stunned about you being my Ada. Apparently he saw my trip on the news, was curious, just as the world apparently is on how you had gotten into contact with me.”

He chuckled again, “Yes, no doubt. I’ve even gotten a call from my manager asking how much this mithril hand has set me back, surely he was hoping he would still get paid.”

You giggled softly, “I never charge for it. What’s a bit of blood to free them from their troubles.”

He chuckled planting his lips on your forehead again through a muffled chuckle, “No doubt none of them know it actually is your blood.”

“Just my first team who watched me bleeding out over the Captain. Though when I woke up the file said they saw me uncover a vine of mithril in the cave we hid in I drained for the foot.”

He grinned using his two working fingers on his new hand to cover you more through another warm kiss, “Good, no doubt for your gift secrecy of its source was a small price. Though I doubt any have found recovery as easy as I have, at least by Curufin’s relaying your experiences to all of them while I was asleep. If it helps I can wiggle my little finger now.” Making you giggle and snuggle closer to him, “I do hope you don’t mind us moving in with you Pumpkin. I don’t want to miss another moment with you.”

Your arm draped across his middle after his next kiss as your eyes drooped shut and you dreamily sighed, “Neither do I.” He grinned again closing his eyes pressing his head to yours with a steady smile drifting off to sleep with you.

.

Over the next week your therapies seemed all the more ridiculous and tedious to Maedhros sinking his mood greatly leading to his early night in leading to your taking time in the in house studio. Eventually at the wafting sound of his brothers playing tore him from bed in an irritated huff about possibly waking the boys only to pause in the doorway seeing you holding one of the spare guitars from the wall to play his parts from one of their new unreleased songs for an upcoming album as you finely tuned Celegorm’s drum sections to fit to their style more in the transfer from the page to real life.

At his side Caranthir eased over nudging his side with his elbow as Maedhros stood open mouthed at your singing a set of lyrics helping Maglor with the timing you had imagined. “You didn’t think she got through med school on grants and scholarships did you?” Maedhros looked at him seeing his wide grin, “She’s our best writer, has been for decades.”

Through the room at your grin he moved to look over your notes only to peer over at Amrod when he handed him his guitar then to you at your saying, “Might as well give it a try.” He gave a timid nod and wet his lips shouldering the strap and easing the guitar into place along with his fingers only to close his eyes trying to feel the motions of the song you would play along with him.

 

_I remember how it felt we were sittin' on the roof_

_You were in my black jacket drinkin' up the view_

_We were Romeo and Juliet smoking Lite cigarettes_

_All night long_

 

_Countin' yellow cabs we were showing tattoos_

_On top of the world we had nothing to lose_

_Fallin' like snowflakes crashin' out at your place_

_What went wrong_

 

_If I see you out tonight_

_You'll think I'm doin' alright_

_'Cause you can't see_

_What's underneath this black Jacket is a broken heart and_

_And I never take it off_

_'Cause I just can't hang it up_

_It's too torn apart this_

_Black jacket has a broken heart_

As the guitar role picked up Maedhros’ eyes finally opened realizing you were playing in sync with him and he had only missed a couple notes so far as you guided Maglor along through the vocals.

_I still use your umbrella when I'm walking in the rain_

_I cant help but crack a smile every time I hear a train_

_I never got your music till you left and made me use it_

_Just to keep you around_

_It's a small world town_

_If I see you out tonight_

_You'll think I'm doin' alright_

_'Cause you can't see_

_What's underneath this black Jacket is a broken heart_

_I never take it off_

_'Cause I just can't hang it up_

_It's too torn apart this_

_Black jacket has a broken heart_

A nip at his lip later he focused on the rising tempo in this part of the song.

_One day I'm gonna take it off_

_Set it up in flames_

_Oh I won't even hear it, when somebody says your name_

_Nothing left to hide_

_I won't even hurt_

_Yeah, I'll be alright in a white T-shirt, but_

_If I see you out tonight_

As the tempo slowed again a grin eased onto his lips seeing how seamlessly he was slipping back into the old motions. His eyes moved to you as your hand left the neck of your guitar to rest on your stomach only to draw Maglor’s to rest over it with a wide grin feeling your little ones shifting at the vibrations from the guitar below them.

_If I see you out tonight_

_You'll think I'm doin' alright_

_'Cause you can't see_

_What's underneath this black Jacket is a broken heart and_

_I never take it off_

_'Cause I just can't hang it up_

_It's too torn apart this_

_Black jacket has a broken heart_

_Ooh, ooh, ooh_

_Ooh, ooh, ooh_

As the song ended his grin remained and his hand moved to steal a feel of his own of your bump along with his brothers before he wet his lips and chose one of their classics his brothers revealed to have been from you as well. Steadily you played with him for a couple hours until he caught your yawn between songs then he set aside your guitars and led you to his bed for some more sleep.

.

A few more days had passed until news of there being an inability to shift the date for a fan meet left you at the house with Elanor and Celebrimbor for most of the day until they returned exhausted and a bit uncertain after hearing they would have to head back out for the final two weeks of concert dates. Though as you heard Elanor and Celebrimbor had been traveling along with them you found your joining them for a glimpse of their tour finally possible. The grin on Maedhros’ face wouldn’t drop fro hours after knowing you would be coming with them. Through the west you would travel around for six shows then the brothers had planned it to be time for your move. A few of Maedhros’ brothers were going to stay in the house in Lindon after they had packed up to move into your house, which one of the second studies you had set up as your own in house studio the Durins had thankfully not found access to.

Through the few dates you left the boys back stage with Elanor to stand near the edge of the stage playing along with Maedhros giving him courage even though their overly eagerness to even see the full band together in support of their return. All that joined with their love for simply being in their presence, fully knowing that live shows weren’t meant to be perfect. The added bonus of seeing the newly announced and impossibly talented daughter of one of the members was greatly publicized in their media stops between shows. The last of which ending in Greenwood granting Elanor time to set up her paperwork for her new job with Curufin while the rest of you set up in your home.

.

Easily enough after their first walk through as you watched the boys settle their toys back into their proper places in their room the men unpacked the truck into their chosen rooms and joined you and the boys in the kitchen where you had added yet another painting. The sight of a figure passing by the window with dark hair sent Fili and Kili racing inside after getting off their late shift. The door closed after them and into the kitchen the rushed hearing the boys singing a rambling tune only to pause after calling out, “You’re back!”

In shock their eyes scanned over the tall men around you looking them both over before your father approached them offering his new hand, “Fili and Kili I presume.”

They nodded shaking his hand then peered around him at you seeing you approaching to accept their hugs filled with their muddled apologies. After you pulled apart you named all your relatives only to hear your door open and Dwalin’s voice through the door calling out, “Boys, you left your bags outside.”

Maedhros leaned in asking, “Thorin?”

You shook your head, “Dwalin.”

Behind the bald dwarf who dropped the bags in the doorway to the kitchen Thorin entered and froze only to grin at the boys greeting him happily. Through the sea of introductions he made it to the boys accepting their hugs to leave kisses on their cheeks and foreheads only to peer up at you in your approach after Dwalin’s tearful apology filled hug. A nod of your head brought him closer to melt around you in a hug of his own and a firm kiss after. The oven timer sounded breaking you apart freeing you to tug Thorin to the table into the seat beside yours as he stole a stroke of your slightly more pronounced bump he was grateful he hadn’t chased you away longer than he already had.

While your plate was being filled by both Maedhros and Thorin you chuckled at Fili’s asking form his trip to the bathroom, “So, whose boxes are in the spare rooms?”

You couldn’t help but grin as Thorin sat beside you eyeing you carefully wondering the same thing in his focused attempts to keep his attention away from the new portrait in the kitchen across from him. “Jaqi?”

Turning your head you let out a weak giggle as Maedhros stated plainly with a grin of his own, “Oh that, we’re moving in.”

Kili asked as you took a bite of this meal, “All of you?”

Maglor nodded and reached over shifting the boys’ plates closer to them replying, “Yup. We’ve all missed so much in their lives, besides with the new little ones on the way you’ll be needing all the help you can get while you two are at work. I doubt the daycare will let you bring all of them everyday.”

Amrod, “Besides, to follow Elven courtship in these circumstances you will be needing our presence.”

Amras, “Unless you are choosing to stick to Dwarven traditions instead.”

Celegorm, “Though even there you would still require certain blessings first.”

Maedhros, “Don’t worry, we’ve left a considerable space in the library as well as the studies for your belongings for nights reading in.”

Thorin lowered his fork then glanced at you asking, “My, belongings?”

You flashed him another quick smile as Maedhros stated, “In your Vanyar courting book you’ll read there is a dwelling phase in courtships. You will live with us all and complete the tasks required to earn Jaqi’s trust as well as affirm your place together and settle your plans for how your children will grow.”

Thorin wet his lips as Fili asked, “I thought Elves didn’t live together until they were married.”

Maglor raised a brow, “In what race does carrying another’s children not count as marriage?”

Dwalin’s lips pursed before he grumbled, “Told you.”

Thorin sent him a weak glare then asked Maedhros across from you both, “Does that mean we will have to plan the ceremony soon?”

Curufin, “Not at all. In fact to do so would be a great insult. It is best, in these cases to follow tradition of birth first and then not until the little ones have reached their first steps a proper engagement is allowed.”

Kili, “He has to wait that long?”

Dwalin, “Not sure Gran will allow him to break our traditions so far.”

Thorin wet his lips, “For our kin we must be at least engaged by the birth.”

Maedhros nodded then answered, “I am certain in this circumstance we might allow a well deserved engagement, however, it must be approved by Jaqi and not allowed to be taken as anything but an honest display of intentions, not simply done out of tradition for a time limit.”

Thorin nodded, “Of course.”

.

By lunch Curufin and Elanor arrived with little Celebrimbor in hand adding to the group of Elves now imposing the same wall of expectations on the future and shaping of the children and couple involved for Thorin that you had felt. If he had imagined himself clear on what he had done he now abundantly clear on what your position was and no doubt he imagined this was your family’s revenge in your place so he would understand. Not long after the Durins began trickling in rushing to apologize to you as well as learning just who the men were in your life and why they had been away from you for so long. But the separation of your family and divide between you and your also unmentioned twin was shared explaining your silence on the subject of your busy family half a world away.

Between the dinner and breakfast the next morning Thorin treasured being able to slip into your bed with you and hold you once again. Loving murmurs of Khuzdul between lingering kisses were finally put to an end by you so he could rest up for his next shift. Alone he woke and groggily found his way to the kitchen only to peer up with pursed lips nad a twitching brow at the colorful face of a cow new to the pale grey wall over the white and pale yellow tile backdrop. Wordlessly he tore his eyes away from it and forced a wide grin at you as you set a full plate and cup of coffee in front of him. When your uncles began trickling in you moved to finish prepping your own cup of tea beside your plate you couldn’t help but grin seeing your Cousin Elrond, who arrived last night who eased to your side in the line for coffee and peered up at the painting under furrowed brows.

“Um, so, which one of your patients painted that one.”

With a grinning nod at Thorin eating as he stared at it you mumbled behind your mug to your cousin, “I painted it.” Elrond peered at you curiously, “Just waiting to see how long it takes for him to say something.” You stole a sip as he chuckled filling his cup of coffee when you moved to your own seat by Thorin. You raised your full fork and eyed Amrod and Amras both carrying your boys to the table where Caranthir and Celegorm had already set up their breakfast for you and jumped at the chance to help them eat it. Your comment had floated around the table an in a swapping set of shared gazes you could spot their own wagers being set on when he would finally crack, though he seemed likely to last at least a few days where after he had gone Fili and Kili both lasted only a few moments after walking into the kitchen only to turn around asking together, “What’s with the cow?!”


End file.
